Dark Lover
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: this is a carpathion story done naruto style. you'll have to read it and tell me what you think. fem naru/kakashi
1. Chapter 1

It was a desperate last ditch effort, to save him from committing the ritual suicide of his species. And meeting the dawn with what was left of his heart and soul intact.

He recognised the Queen's efforts and played along, pretending that he didn't know why he had been called to this gathering in her quiet mountain home, and took the hand of the female that stood in front of him. She smiled at him shyly as he kissed the back of her hand and spoke, it was really the only way of knowing if she was his life mate. If at the very second he heard her voice, he saw colors and felt emotions, he would know that he was saved from certain death and ruin.

"Hi. My name is-" Damn. Nothing again. He listened to her speak for several seconds before politely excusing hims self from the line of unmated males and quickly walked away. If he were capable of feeling anything right now, he'd be very irritated and upset. But he was incapable of feeling anything so he just needed to get away for a second. The smell of that females perfumed skin had been so strong that he had nearly gagged.

He walked over to the nearest sliding door and opened it and stepped outside into the crisp cool air and took a deep breath. It was going to snow again soon, he could feel it in the way the air around him felt colder and heavier, could practically taste the snow on the tip of his tongue. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be out in the woods running with the wolves, and hunting. At the thought of hunting his stomach cramped viciously and he unconsciously bared his fangs.

Gods he felt so damn hungry. Ravionous, really. His body in need of fresh blood, and he had'nt fed in days. He was practically a time bomb waiting to go off.

He felt his Queen's presence before he felt her hand on his shoulder and turned to look at her. She must have been beautiful. She certainly looked it with her long hair piled up at the back of her head and hanging down in little curls around her nape and shoulders, her dress looked skin tight and showed off her ample charms.

"Stop staring at my breasts. My eyes are up here." She snapped as she drew his attention back to her face with a movement of her hand.

"Sorry, my lady." Funny how he could _say_ he was sorry and yet not _feel _sorry at all. Her expression softened a bit as she sighed.

"You really are a hopeless man, Kakashi."

He said nothing as she stared at him with some emotion that he couldn't name or fathom on her pretty face. He knew that he was hopeless. He had lived too long and sinned too much not to be.

At fourteen hundred and fifty years of age, Kakashi Hatake had lived twice as long as any male of their race. He was an ancient among a dying breed, dangerously close to turning vampire. The only thing that would or even could save him was his life mate.

A very special female who was the light to his darkness. She could anchor him in the light and banish the dark stain consuming his soul. But sadly, he hadn't found her yet and while he wanted to find her. It was starting to look more and more like greeting the dawn was the only thing that could save him at this point. It would likely be a very painful and agonising death but he almost preferred it to turning vampire and having his heart ripped out and burned right in front of his eyes by one of his brothers.

"She's out there Kashi." His Queen finally said, she sounded so certain that his heart sped up a bit as she turned her head to look at him. There was utter conviction in her tone, he could read it in her body language, the steel under soft velvet. Any other possibility, that his lifemate was lost, or dead already, or had'nt been born yet; was automatically rejected by her.

"If she is out there..." Why hadn't she come to him? Given him a sign? Something to let him know that she was out there? He sent the question winging out into the night, a silent plea for his mate to do something, anything to help him find her. He waited for several seconds and sighed.

If there were any pshychic females close by, one of them might answer him...maybe. And if he was lucky, she would be his missing other half. But he wasn't a man who believed in luck. He didn't believe in much of anything any more.

He was about to say something to his Queen when he felt something, the slightest of touches in his head, a soft and almost shy movement to connect with his mind as if the other person was afraid to reach out and touch minds with him. He latched on to the connection, curious about it. Beside him his Queen straitened her spine and scanned the woods around them, her eyes narrowing.

There was something out there. Waiting in the darkness. She could smell the blackness of it's soul, the stench of death and decay on it's skin. _Vampire._ Her mind hissed in fury as several of the other males from the party picked up on the creature and excused them selves from their partners sides, leaving only the younger males to help protect the females in the room as they all moved outside.

One of the males, a tall white haired man with red tattoo markings around his eyes walked over to the Queen and whispered. "Go back inside angel. The others and I will take care of this."

The woman nodded her head and gave her life mate a quick kiss then turned and ran back inside.

Kakashi cocked his head as he tried to trace the source of the mental link and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft almost rasping voice in his head. _"Whats going on? Why is everything so quiet?" _Kakashi blinked and analyzed the sound of the voice. It was young, and female from the sound of things. _Human? Carpathian? _He wasn't sure.

The mental touch was much too strong to be a mere human, but there hadn't been a female born to his race in over six hundred years. His race had been facing extinction, and still were until several of the males had figured out that they could mate with human females, and even convert them into one of their own kind through blood. But there was a rule.

They could only mate with female's with pshychic abilities.

He blinked again and got the shock of his long life. Colors. He could see colors! Vivid hues of dark purple, violet, midnight blue and black mixed with a sea of green. "What?" He muttered as he looked around as a tall man with long blond hair-

Dear god he could see the color of the man's hair, his eyes, even the nice clothes that he wore. It would have been nice if he wasn't dangerously close to panicking. As soon as that thought crossed his mind he sucked in a breath and tried to control the sudden pounding rhythm of his heart.

He could feel? His first thought was to tap someone on the shoulder and ask what the hell was going on, but he wasn't so old that his mind didn't function any more. He knew what was happening. He had found his life mate.

"...ashi? Kakashi? Hey are you even paying attention?" One of the males beside him asked as he elbowed him in the ribs. Kakashi turned his head to look at the male and was struck by the sudden desire to kick his legs out from under him and dirty his nice clean suite in retaliation for the elbow to his ribs.

The white haired male walked forward and stopped just a few paces from the vampire and crossed his arms over his chest. "For what reason do you come here evil one?"

The vampire looked around and smiled at them, oddly enough there was nothing nasty or evil looking about his smile, meaning that he was a new vampire barely even a month old since his beauty had yet to fade. "Master Jiraiya...it's good to see you again."

Jiraiya blinked and frowned, what was this ones angle? He could probably ask, but vampires were notorious liars and might not tell him anything. So he would play along with the dark one instead. "It is good to see you too my brother."

The blond man smiled again and looked down at his feet. "I came because I wanted to give something to our people. A precious gift beyond compare."

Jiriaya looked suspicous of the vampire's words. What could a fallen one give to their race but darkness and death? The blond turned his body to the side a bit and looked at the sea of trees behind him and held out his hand.

"Come here Uzu." There was no mistaking the compulsion hidden in his words as a small child, a young girl in her early teens peeked out from behind a tree several feet behind the blond man and looked at them.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at the girl, his heart slammed against his ribs in fear and anger. What was the dark one doing with a human child?

The only answers that he could think of were nothing good.

The girl looked between them and the blond man and quickly made her way to his side. He took her small hand and wrapped his arms around her. and Kakashi bared his fangs and growled in fury as the man turned back around to face them, his eyes flickering form blue to red in the darkness as he spoke.

"This child is my daughter Uzu. The child of my dead life mate. I wanted to bring her here and give her to you because our females are so very few that even letting one slip away would condemn another of our males to death." He knelt down behind the girl and let the moon light hit her, showing the angelic features of her small face and the long pale silvery white of her blond hair, her eyes were a vivid cross between red and fuchsia.

Such an odd color.

Jiraiya looked at the girl and frowned, she was rather small and weak looking. He tried to make contact with her mind but found it blocked. "She is fourteen years old." The blond continued to speak.

Kakashi's eyes never left the girl's face. She looked so small for a fourteen year old child. "I took her from the humans that had stolen her from me. They were hurting her. Abusing her." The blond grasped the girl's sweater sleeve and pulled it up showing the dark bruises on her forearm to them.

"I thought bringing her here would be better since our males are so protective of the females."

"I see. You made the right choice my brother. Send her over here so that one of my friends can take her inside. It's very cold out tonight and your daughter is shaking. She's probably hungry too." Jiraiya said in a calm and soothing tone hoping that he could reason with the vampire without getting the girl hurt as several of the other males doubled back around him and waited for him to let go of the girl.

The man looked at Jiraiya and nodded his head. Yes, this was the most logical step. This is what he had come here for. To let his people know of his daughter's existance and die on his home soil. He had done everything he possibly could up until now to find and protect his daughter. Had even killed and become a vampire in his efforts to find his precious child and save her from the humans that had been hurting her.

He turned Uzu to look at him and smiled at her. This would likely be the last time he ever saw his little girl while he was alive. He would have to find a way to redeem himself in the next life so that he could find her and see her again. "Go to the nice man over there. Let one of his friends take you inside where it's warm and you can get something to eat. I wouldn't like it if you got sick."

"Daddy..." Uzu spoke to him, the shaky sound of her voice pulling at his heart strings. He could feel her fear of the others. Could smell and taste it, it made him want to sink his fangs into her throat and rip it out while he drank. And he might have done just that if he had'nt stopped reminding himself that she was his daughter. The last living piece of his life mates heart and soul. Destroying her would be an unforgivable sin.

He pushed her gently nudging her towards his former comrad, knowing that the man would kill him soon and he didn't want Uzu's last memories of him to be as a monster that had to be put down like a rabid animal.

He wanted to be remembered as a man. A loving father.

Uzu stumbled forward a bit, her body weak and shaking from cold and hunger, she hadn't been able to eat or sleep in days. She had been too afraid too after finding her father leaning over her bed several nights ago looking like he was about to kill her. But he was the only person that she knew, and she was very afraid to leave his side since she didn't know what these men would do to her once they had her.

The white haired man looked down at her as she took several more shaky steps before the last of her strength gave out and she collapsed. All at once several things happened. One of the men broke away from the group behind the unknown man, and made a beeline towards her as the white haired man moved forward so fast that he became a blur of movement.

She heard her father shout something and turned her head to look at him and paled as her eyes widened in horror.

The white haired man had his arm buried in her father's chest all the way up to his elbow. "Daddy." Adrenaline took hold of her system and she climbed to her feet and started to run towards her father as she felt the air stir around her as a pair of strong arms circled her waist and she was picked up, wrenched almost violently up off of the ground and held against a strong hard muscled body.

She looked up at the face of the man holding her and gasped a little as she found herself staring into a pair of mis matched eyes. One dark blue and another a deep red with a scar running down over the eyelid. "Don't look."

It was a command wrapped in silk, a dark temptation. No one should have a voice like that, but it was already too late. She looked at the same exact moment her father's heart was ripped right out of his chest and started screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

_She looked up at the face of the man holding her and gasped a little as she found herself staring into a pair of mis matched eyes. One dark blue and another a deep red with a scar running down over the eyelid. "Don't look."_

_It was a command wrapped in silk, a dark temptation. No one should have a voice like that, but it was already too late. She looked at the same exact moment her father's heart was ripped right out of his chest and started screaming._

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The Queen stepped back out of the door to the room the girl had been put in when she had fainted and closed it as her golden brown eyes swept the faces of the males in front of her, her life mate included, in fury.

"How dare you." She said the words quietly as she glared at them all. Every male being glared at automatically looked down at their feet and silently communicated to the others. _Don't _make _eye contact. Remember she can smell fear. _

"Tsunade, please calm down." Jiraiya said as he held his hands up, palms out in a placating gesture towards his life mate. Tsunade's eyes shifted from the younger males to her life mate's face. Zeroing in on him like a target.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Riaya. Because of your stupidity-" _Because you killed in front of her. _The words were practically screamed at them in their minds, causing many of them to flinch. "That poor girl is absolutely terrified! How will we protect her until she comes of age when she'll run from us and fight with us at every turn?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it closed again when he realised that the other males weren't going to back him up. He growled at the lot of them. A single word of reprimand. _Traitors._

He'd remember this the next time they needed something as Tsunade continued her rant. "How is her life mate supposed to claim her when she's so frightened that she thinks we are going to kill her! She isn't breathing right, her heart rate is through the roof. What the hell are you geniuses going to do if she panics to the point her heart stops or explodes?"

Kakashi raised his hand in the air and Tsunade wheeled on him ready to tear him a new one. All righteous fury and feminine rage. "What?"

"Your dress is red."

Tsunade blinked, her murderous expression faltered and she just gaped at him for a second before shrieking and throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Kashi! You found her! Where is she? Is she here? When can I meet her? Why the devil aren't you saying anything boy?" Tsunade snapped as she gripped his grey suit jacket and shook him a little, nearly bursting with excitement. Her plan had worked! Oh she was so happy. But she was still going to give the lot of them hell for scaring the little girl.

Kakashi carefully extracted himself from her grasp and moved toward the door to the room his life mate was in. He stopped just in front of the door and placed his hand against it. He could feel her fear and anxiety rolling off of her small body even from here. He reached out with his mind and touched Uzu's, the touch was soft, tentative, he kept it that way so that he wouldn't frighten her any more than she already was.

She had wedged herself between the wall and the fire place in the room, her knees drawn to her chest, her small white teeth biting into her lower lip as she tried not to cry. Why? Why had they killed her dad? She had only just met him, and things had seemed to be going so well. She had hoped that he would stay with her and be a father to her after the way he had apologised to her for letting her be taken from him, the night he had found her almost a month ago.

_Uzu..._ She heard someone say her name. It was the smallest whisper of sound, feeling like butterfly wings flapping in her mind. The sound was deep, husky, gentle. Beautiful really. It was what she imagined an angel's voice would sound like.

_Who are you?_ She asked as she uncurled her body a little bit and looked around the room to make sure that she was alone.

_I'm...a friend. Are you alright? _

_I'm scared. _She thought as she felt a tear run down her face and hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand.

_Yes. I know. _The voice said softly._Your also hungry. Tired. And I think you have caught a little bit of a cold. I can feel your body temperature spiking with fever. Are you uncomfortable?_

Uzu didn't know how to respond to whoever he was, so she just shrugged. Her body aching with the slight movement. It reminded her of the beatings she used to get at the orphanage for being strange. Her body felt like it had been hit by jagged rocks over and over again, the only real difference this time was that she didn't have any broken bones.

Kakashi caught little bits and pieces, small flashes of memory and bared his fangs, his eyes narrowed a bit in anger. The emotion smoldering in his gut and building a little more per second. Someone _would _pay dearly for how she had suffered. He would see to it personally. But first he had to see to his life mates needs.

And she needed food, and rest. Her body was at it's limit and he didn't want her to suffer any more than she already was because of neglect. _Why don't you try to get some sleep. I know that you want too, I can feel it. _

_No! No. No. I don't want to sleep in this strange place. With those...people. I know that that lady said that I was safe here, but I don't feel safe. _

Kakashi sighed and thought for a second or so. What could he do to make her feel safe? He dug around in her memories a bit and found something that he could use. She had a very nice, very vivid memory of being friends with a large wolf dog with icy blue eyes. She and that dog had been inseparable when she was little. They had walked together too and from her school, had played together and had even slept together up until the dog had died of old age.

He could sense the nearly over whelming relief, and happiness she had felt every time she had been close to the dog. She had felt safe and loved, something that she had'nt felt often in her young life.

He smiled and decided to try something and see if it would help her feel safe enough to rest so that she wouldn't get any sicker. _In a moment the door will open, and one of my friends will come in and sit with you. His name is Kakashi. He's a very nice, very fierce and scary looking white and grey timber wolf. I'll let you keep him if you promise to treat him well. _Kakashi smiled and stood back away form the door and focused his power on shifting forms from a man to a large timber wolf.

He felt fur ripple along his arms and smiled at the sensation. It sort of tingled and tickled his skin as he shifted and went to scratch at the door and looked at Tsunade and growled.

_Open the door. _

Tsunade moved and reached over his head and twisted the knob and pushed the door open a bit and let him trot inside and then closed the door so that he could be alone, understanding all too well what he must have been feeling. The need to be alone with his life mate and ease her fears now would only help him in the long run.

Kakashi paused for a second to sniff at the bed, smelling the fresh clean floral scent that Tsunade liked so much and felt his upper lip curl back from his fangs as he worked his way across the room to where Uzu was. He hadn't told her how big he was in this form and didn't want to alarm her any further. He wanted her to get used to his presence and see him in the same light she had seen her old wolf dog in.

The idea was to be a nice doggy. Pretty doggy.

He inched just a bit closer to where she was, he could see her little feet peeking out from her little hiding place and went over to her, making sure to keep a few feet between them as he lay down on his stomach and rested his head on his front legs and waited for her to move.

_He isn't going to bite me is he? _Uzu thought as she stared at the huge white and grey wolf in bemusement. The animal was much bigger than she had thought he would be meaning that he had to be a pure blooded wolf, but the person who had sent him in was right, he was sort of scary looking.

It was his eyes. She had seen animals with strange eyes before, but she had never seen a wolf with such odd eyes before. One deep blue and the other a deep red with a scar running along the eye lid. He looked sort of like the guy who had restrained her and told her not to look at her father.

Kakashi sent the impression of amusement to her mind and made a whining sound. Wanting her to reach out to him and make the first move.

Uzu hesitated for a second, her eyes locked with his and reached out her hand so that he could smell her. Kakashi inched forward on his stomach and sniffed at her hand, pressing his wet nose against her palm and breathing deep. Peony's, magnolia's and lilac with just a touch of lemon. Her scent was as beautiful as she was.

He licked her palm and nearly jumped out of his furry skin when she all but lunged at him and wrapped her thin arms around his neck and hugged him. He heard the faintest whisper of her voice in his mind as she said.

_I promise. I'll take care of him. _

If he could have smiled, he would have. Instead he settled for simply leaning his body against her smaller one and rubbing his head against her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_He licked her palm and nearly jumped out of his furry skin when she all but lunged at him and wrapped her thin arms around his neck and hugged him. He heard the faintest whisper of her voice in his mind as she said._

_I promise. I'll take care of him. _

_If he could have smiled, he would have. Instead he settled for simply leaning his body against her smaller one and rubbing his head against her cheek._

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi lay on his stomach on the floor next to Uzu's hiding place, his life mate had fallen asleep an hour ago, curled up against his side. He had been waiting for her to finally feel safe enough to slip off to sleep before he could do anything for her.

Her fever had spiked to a whopping one hundred and two, and she was sleeping on the floor. Something that didn't sit well with him since he was the one who had to take care of her. He waited just a few minutes longer to make sure that she wouldn't wake up, and even gave a mental push coupled with the order to stay asleep so that he could shift back to human form and move her.

He scooped her small body up in his arms and paused for a second when he realised just how thin she was under her bulky sweater, he could feel her ribs under his hand. No wonder she was so weak, she had probably been starved for more than just love and affection if the slight weight of her body in his arms was any indication at all. Just one more thing that someone would pay dearly for once he got hold of them.

He walked over to the bed and laid her on it, his eyes shifting to her face when she made a little moaning sound. Her pale hair was damp, and there was sweat on her face, running down her temples. He needed to do something. Gripping the hem of her shirt he lifted her up a bit and pulled the shirt over her head and sucked in a breath as his need to claim her roared to life.

Why wasn't she wearing a bra?

Never in his life had rose pink tipped breasts looked so mouth watering good. He looked her over and growled a bit when he put his hand over her stomach, far from being flat it was more like sunken in. Her waist was so small that he could literally meet fingers if he used both of his hands to measure the width of her waist line. How was she even still alive?

This went far beyond simple starvation, and to top it all off she had scars along her ribs, her upper arms. Little thin cut marks, three of them separated by a thumb space, on her upper arms. And deeper, more noticeable ones along her ribs. One per rib, on both sides.

There were little burn marks on the inside of her wrists, that he noticed when he grasped her wrists and turned them this way and that as he examined her. His fangs elongated and he growled low in his throat. Once she was well again he had to make a point of visiting the place that she used to live in and find the ones who had done this to her. He seethed.

He ripped one of the sleeves off of her shirt and used it to wipe her down with it so that she wouldn't catch a chill and get sicker and conjured his cotton shirt out of thin air and dressed her in it before pulling her shoes and pants off and then pulling the covers up to her chin and brushing her pale hair away from her face. Reaching out to Tsunade he asked.

_What can I do to make her better faster? _

Tsunade pushed her life mate away from her and slapped his hands away from her skirt and blushed. Kakashi had always had the worst timing. _I was'nt aware that she was sick. What is the problem?_

_She is severely malnourished, and she has a fever of one hundred and two. She hasn't eaten in days, and hasn't slept in twice as long from what I glimpsed of her memories. _

_You could try giving her some of your blood, Kashi. It is ancient and pure. It carries your strength in it. _

Kakashi shook his head._ I'm not sure that is a good idea. _

_Why not?_

_I haven't fed in the last few days. _

_Then take some of hers. Just be careful not to take too much. _

_I do not think she would survive if I fed from her, Tsunade or I would have already done it. _

Tsunade was quiet for several seconds before sighing._Alright Kashi, I'll donate so that you do not hurt your female. _

Kakashi said nothing as he broke the connection and looked at Uzu. Poor thing was dead to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

The blood exchange went off without a hitch.

Tsunade had come into the room and examined Uzu as she slept before taking control of the girl's mind and ripping open the vein in her wrist and letting the girl drink some of her ancient and pure blood. It would give her body back some of the strength and nutrients that it had lost without food, but once it was done doing it's job, Uzu would be much better off for it.

Tsunade pulled her bloody wrist back from the child's mouth and lifted it so that she could lick the wound and seal it closed. "Will that be enough to sustain her?" Kakashi asked quietly. Tsunade looked at him for a moment, her golden brown eyes looking thoughtful.

"I think so. It should also help build feelings of hunger in her. Which means that as soon as she wakes up tomorrow she will want something to eat." She said as she reached put and gently laid her hand over the girl's sunken stomach. _The poor thing. _Her father had said that she had been abused, but for her to have been abused to this point was unforgivable.

Sickening even.

She looked back at Kakashi as he clothed himself completely (he had covered his lower body in scandalously tight jeans before Tsunade had come in) a long sleeved black cotton shirt shimmering into existence over his naked torso. "If that is what will happen then I will go and get something for her-"

"Oh? I wasn't aware that you knew what she would eat and what she wouldn't eat." Tsunade said in wary amusement. Kakashi looked at her and blinked. Had she forgotten that he had _peeked_ into Uzu's memories earlier? He may not know absolutely everything about the girl yet, but he at least knew some of her favorite foods.

And he knew that there were a few places in town at the base of the mountain where he could get her as much of her favorite foods as she wanted. He also needed to take some time to feed before he because dangerous to her.

"I know enough to get her something that she'll like."

"Will you feed before coming back?"

"Yes." Kakashi said tensely as he glanced at Uzu. His heart aching in his chest. He didn't want to leave her, but her needs as well as his body's demand for blood were something that he couldn't ignore. Uzu needed the food almost as much as he needed blood. Maybe more.

And the safety and well being of his mate must always come first.

He would procure food for her. As much as she could stand to eat at any one time. And while he waited for his order to be put together he would hunt and feed himself. Then he would come back and check on Uzu before he settled down for the night. "Will you stay with her until I return?" He asked her to stay with his sick mate as a favor. He didn't trust any of the un mated males to be so close to her. As young as she was, she was still a temptation to him.

And if she was a temptation to him, he shuddered to think of what temptations she might raise in any un mated males. And he really didn't want to have to kill one of his own brethren.

"Yes. I'll stay with her. Just make sure that your back before dawn." Tsunade said gently. Kakashi gave her a curt nod and then turned himself to mist and streamed out into the night.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Wow.

I've forgotten how cool this story was.

Thanks for reminding me LulledAbilities.

I'll try to update this one a few more times before I switch over to something else.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi took form in an alley on the outskirts of the town, his dark pants and shirt helping him blend into the shadows as he walked along the buildings, taking in the sights and scents of the town at night. Everything was so bright and vivid that by the time he passed the fifth building, he wished that he had had the foresight to bring sun glasses with him.

He managed after several minutes to adjust, but the brightness and vividness of the colors and lights still bothered him greatly. He walked along the secluded streets until he came to the place where he planned to get food for Uzu and paused just outside of the door so that he could use the fragile connection to her mind and check on her. Making sure to keep the touch of his mind light so that he didn't disturb her rest and sent her feelings of warmth and comfort before closing off the connection and grabbing the door knob and pulling the door open and slipping inside.

The resteraunt was dimly lit. Something that made him sigh in relief. He hadn't expected to have such a soft welcoming glow to light his way once he was inside. The walls were a nice peach color with gold trim. There were crystal lighting fixtures that hung from the ceiling and waiters and waitresses wearing white, peach and gold uniforms.

All in all it was a very nice place and the food here was supposed to be top notch. He stood just inside the door for all of three minutes before a young woman with dark shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes walked up and smiled at him. "Hello. My name is Shizune. How may I help you?"

He blinked and looked around again before asking. "Do you have take out?"

The woman gave him a polite smile. "Yes. Would you like a menu? Or do you already know what you want?"

"A menu would be very helpful thank you." Kakashi said smoothly without making himself seem rude. The woman held up one finger then turned and walked over to a small station several feet off to the side of the door and grabbed a menu and then walked back over to him and handed it to him.

"Here you are. Would you like to sit down while you look it over?"

"Is that allowed?" Kakashi asked curiously. Shizune laughed softly and nodded her head. This particular young man asked some of the silliest questions.

"Yes. Please follow me and I'll show you where you can sit down until your ready to order." She said before she turned and led him over to a small booth and waited until he was seated before bowing to him and walking away after assuring him that she would be back in a few minutes to take his order.

Kakashi opened the menu and scanned it several times, his eyes stopping on several different dishes before taking the time to read what was in them before deciding to order made a mental list of what Uzu may and may not be able to eat in her current condition and then made a list of what he would order.

Something easy on her stomach yet high on starches would work well since it would keep her body from eating away at itself. Shizune came back as he closed the menu and took a small writing pad out of her apron pocket and waited patiently as he smiled at her and started listing his order.

"Dango, sweet bean soup, mochi, vegetable soup, sukiyaki, motoyaki, tempura, and an eggplant salad with lemon and plum dressing-" He said as he picked up the menu and started to hand it back to the woman when he caught the disgruntled look on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked curiously as Shizune took the menu from him.

Shizune blinked at him and snapped herself out of whatever thoughts had been bugging her and flushed and stuttered a little bit. "Uh. N-No. No. N-Nothings wrong." _That had to be the most anyone had ordered in one sitting before._ Shizune thought as she looked over the list of foods in her hand and wondered if the kitchen staff was up to fixing all of it before they closed down for the night. Kakashi asked how long he would have to wait for his order to be ready and got a rough estimate of thirty to forty five minutes then watched the woman walk away before getting up and walking over to the door and slipping out of the building to go hunt.

He didn't feel like wasting time while he had a chance to ease the hunger gnawing at his insides.

He walked a little ways down the street before turning himself into mist and streaming across the town to the red light district where he took form again and looked around for any signs of a street walker or two that he could use.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Kakashi was done feeding he made his way back to the restaurant across town to pick up Uzu's food then made his way back to Tsunade's mansion just as the sun was starting to rise, the prickling sensation of light hitting his skin burning him a little bit as he took form just outside of the tall white door and grasped the door knob in one hand before turning around and staring at the sky as it turned periwinkle blue with pink and orange hues as the sun slowly started to rise over the trees.

His mis matched eyes staring at the colors with a sense of awe.

Such bright, vivid and beautiful colors. And he could see them. His lips curved up in a small smile as he turned the knob and slipped inside of the mansion and gently closed the door behind him before pausing to study the inside of the house.

White and black tile covered the floor in little geometric designs. The walls were a soft off shell white with gold trim.

_Tsunade has such strange taste_. Kakashi thought in amusement as he started walking down the hall way to the room where his mate lay sleeping and quietly opened the door to find Tsunade sitting beside the bed in a large red velvet wing backed chair, sound asleep.

Silly woman was lucky that her life mate hadn't come looking for her. Kakashi mused as he shook his head and glided over to the bed and quietly set the bags of food down on one of the bedside tables and then reached out and placed one hand on Uzu's forehead and smiled a little bit when he noted that her fever had dropped a little bit.

She moaned and shifted under the covers as her mind fought against the weakness and tiredness holding her unconscious and managed to open her eyes a little bit. "Daddy..." Kakashi's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. She had such a sweet, husky, almost breathy voice. It was much too adult sounding to belong to a child.

"Daddy's resting _cara_. How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked in a soft almost whispering tone. Uzu looked around the room then looked at him and frowned.

"Tired..."

"Are you hungry too?" He asked gently. She nodded her head a little bit and he smiled in the soft darkness of the room.

"That's good because I happen to have some food right here if you want to try eating it."

Uzu turned her head a little more and looked at the plastic bags sitting on the bedside table and made a soft humming sound. She could smell the food in the bag, knew that it contained something really good, but she was too tired to try sitting up to eat right now. "Maybe later. I'm still really tired."

"Alright, I'll put this up for you then."

"Okay...Where's wolfy?" Kakashi tensed up for a moment as he thought of what to tell her when he heard Tsunade say in a drowsy voice form the chair on the other side of the bed.

"I put him outside so he could pee. I'll let him back in in a few minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

For Otaku Holic and NEVERMORE DARKNESS-

And anyone else who has been waiting for an update. I'll try to make it good.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was forced to leave his lifemate when the sun started streaming through the heavy curtains and shedding some light into the dimly lit room. But before he left to seek his rest below ground, he checked on Uzu to see how she was doing.

Her skin was a bit cooler to the touch which made him somewhat happy since it seemed that she was getting better. But she still had a long ways to go before she was completely well again. She was still much too pale and much too thin for his liking. Which was why he sent an enforced compulsion for her to rest a little bit longer and then another to help her eat once she awoke.

Then he leaned over her and kissed her cheek and then turned himself into mist and streamed out of the room.

He hated leaving her alone. But believed that as long as she didn't try to _leave_ the house or go outside, that she would be alright.

Tsunade had left the girl a note, a credit card (to order some food for delivery if she was still hungry later on) and had even sent Jiraiya out late last night to get Uzu some clothes.

The bags were sitting in the corner, to the left of the bed.

Tsunade had explained to Kakashi that the _idea_ behind leaving those things for the girl was to help her become more comfortable. To help her feel more cared for and less afraid. After all people rarely took care of children that they intended to harm.

Although there were cases where people took care of children simply for the sake of being able to hurt them more. Kakashi had been tempted to ask Tsunade if Uzu would know the difference, but had been cut off when his Queen had given him a sad look and said very gently.

_"We'll just have to trust that she will know that we intend her no harm."_

Shortly after that Tsunade had left with her lifemate so that Kakashi could have some private time with the girl. After all he was a male that had just found his lifemate after several centuries of searching. He probably wanted to be alone with the girl to commit certain things to memory.

Things like her scent, the feel of the skin of her hands, the softness of her hair.

Kakashi had felt a little odd about being left with his mate while she was in such a vulnerable state and had shifted back to his wolf form in an effort to keep himself from getting into trouble and had simply curled up next to the sick girl. And occasionally reached out with one of his front paws and had used it to sort of pet Uzu's arm or her hand to let her know that he was there and that she wasn't alone up until he had been forced to leave.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu slept a nice four hours after Kakashi left her before he awoke in the soft soil in the basement upon detecting her moving around above him. He had chosen a place in the very back of the basement, as far away from Jiraiya and Tsunade as he could.

Partially because he hadn't wanted to be close to them in his sleep since the two often woke up in the middle of the day to go at it like horny teenagers. And partially because he had wanted to be closer to Uzu. So that he could monitor Uzu's movements and make sure that she didn't get herself into trouble like most human females were want to do.

The last thing he needed was for her to get hurt or worse due to her curiousity.

He heard Uzu moving around the bedroom, her soft foot steps barely audible on the cold tile floor. He heard her stagger a little bit, stop for a heart beat or two, then start moving again. Walking from one end of the room to the other. No doubt exploring the area she had been left in.

Kakashi reached out with his mind and lightly touched her own and smiled when he felt her reaction to his gentle touch instantly.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu had been in the middle of exploring the bedroom that she had holed up in the night before. Her curiousity getting the best of her common sense. She cautiously crawled over to the edge of the bed that she had somehow ended up sleeping in, yet couldn't recall much about how she had gotten there.

She didn't recall much about the night before aside from being cold and scared and-

Mesmerizing mis matched eyes and a smooth velvety soft voice that was almost hypnotic. It had been so_ beautiful_ and pure sounding.

She got out of bed and started exploring the room. Slowly, almost cautiously at first. As if she were afraid to be caught looking around. The room was nice to say the least. Or maybe impressive was a better word for it.

It was big enough for five people to sleep in. It was huge!

The walls were a pale peach color with gold trim. There was a fire place lined in white tile. A large-what looked like a queen sized bed-made out of carved cherry wood. There were several gold toned light fixtures on either side of the bed, just above the bedside tables. The covers and sheets on the bed were all a peach color with emerald and gold vine embroidery around the corners. Heavy gold curtains hung above the one window.

It was pretty. A little bit of an odd color scheme, but pretty never the less.

She walked over to the window and reached out and pulled the curtains back so that she could look outside and was more than a little startled when she felt something odd stirring in the back of her mind.

Curious she reached out to the bizarre sensation of 'touch' and nearly jumped out fo her skin when she heard a silky smooth voice in her head. _"What are you doing out of bed love?"_


	8. Chapter 8

_What are you doing out of bed love? _

Uzu stilled and looked around the room as if she expected someone to jump out at her. She didn't know where that voice was coming from but it sort of scared her that she couldn't see the person speaking. The voice laughed in amusement. _Sweet love, I'm not in the room with you. _

_Thank you for stating the obvious, but I can see that._ She thought as she looked around the room again before taking another step.

Another laugh from the voice._ I'm glad that you can see dearest one. But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you out of bed when you are still ill?_

_The house is very quiet. And I can't sense the lady from last night. And my wolfy is gone too. _Uzu thought as she made her way back across the room to the door and started to reach for the knob when the voice said very gently.

_Wolfy is outside guarding the house. He'll come back in once he's done. And the lady from last night was a dear friend of wolfy, she's resting because she stayed up with you a majority of the night. _Uzu dropped her hand away from the door knob.

_So I can't go out?_

_No, love. I need you to lay back down and get some sleep. _

_But-_

_No 'but's'. Get back into bed. _The voice said softly. Uzu sighed and made her way back to the bed and climbed back onto it and lay down. Now that she knew that she hadn't been abandoned, she supposed that she could sleep a little bit more.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Hours later, when the sun was waning, Kakashi rose from his resting place in the basement and made his way upstairs to check on Uzu.

He found her still in her room, curled up on her side with the covers kicked off, hugging a pillow in her sleep and made his way over to the bed and pulled the covers up over her and then sat down on the edge of the bed to watch her a little bit before sending a compulsion for her to stay asleep so that he could hunt.

He was in the city hunting when he felt Uzu fight her way to consciousness and start moving around. Temporarily halting him in his tracks so that he could link his mind to hers and see what his little love was doing.

It would seem that Uzu had _felt_ his hunger through their mental link. Something that he hadn't been consciously aware of up until he had touched minds with her and felt her trying to control her nearly ravenous appetite for food.

_I need to be more careful about what I project. _Kakashi thought as he withdrew from Uzu's mind as she found the refrigerator and started pulling things out and eating them when Tsunade found her.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

I think this will be it for this chapter.

I'm not feeling so good...


	9. sixteen years later

For my buddies Cha, Perscripto13, and of course Kisa180 for asking so nicely.

It's nice to work on some of my older stuff from time to time.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

A few more weeks passed and then something happened. Another vampire attacked.

And Uzu was so terrified by the experience that Tsunade and her mate sat down with Kakashi and told him that she couldn't grow up like this. It was simply too dangerous for her health and with them being as vulnerable during the day as they were, they wouldn't be able to properly over see and protect her.

A decision was made that they would put her to sleep and lock away her memories of the vampires, of them, her father's death and other things. And they would send her someplace where she would be taken in by a family and raised like one of their own.

Tsunade stressed that it would mean that Kakashi would be seperated from his lifemate until she was older, and while Kakashi said that was fine. Internally he was _seething_ with rage. There was no way in hell he was letting his mate out of his sight, new home, family and life aside- she was his and he was damn well going to see to it that no one else grabbed her up.

He spent three days planning then when Tsunade and Jiriaya finally came to seal her memories away for the time being, he sat there and watched them and waited for his chance.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sixteen years later-

Kakashi walked at a subtle distance behind Uzu as she walked with one of her collage buddy's and glared at the young man's back as he tried to silently will his head to explode. It would serve the little rat bastard right for being stupid enough to ask _his_ mate out.

"I'm glad that your parents let you come out tonight-" The guy said as he reached down and slipped his hand around Uzu's. She flushed and stammered that they couldn't keep her from going out while Kakashi mentally cursed Iruka and Genma for being so trusting.

Dammit didn't they know that when one had a daughter as lovely as Uzu, nothing less than a chastity belt, moat full of nasty fishies with razor sharp teeth, and electrified bars on the windows of her room with barbedwire wrapped around them, would do to protect her.

It had been sixteen years since he'd supposedly been seperated from Uzu. Sixteen! By all rights he should have claimed her already since her eighteenth birthday had already come and gone.

However Kakashi had wanted to try and form a bond with her before claiming her since the claiming could be rather rough on young girls with no basic understanding of the reasons why they were being claimed.

He'd heard of lifemates being claimed and _hating_ their mates for it. Because it restricted their freedom and made them feel cheated.

Kakashi hadn't wanted Uzu to feel that way with him which was why he had slowly been trying to intergrate himself into her life for the past ten years since her wolf had 'died'. He had thought that he had been doing well up until she had hit her late teens and started dating against his wishes.

He'd tried everything that he could think of to stop her from such foolish behavior.

He'd tossed one of her beau's off of a bridge in the park and watched him almost drown. He'd summoned storm clouds and struck another by lightning. He'd fed from five or six of them and made them his lackey's just for fun. Finding it amusing to send them to certain places and have them do certain things then have them wake up from the compulsion induced daze he'd had them in and freak out.

He had even planted the compulsion that three of them were gay and another two were into cross dressing. And had been _very_ happy when they had started to cross dress and wear makeup.

Which just left him with the dumbass putting the moves on his girl. He moved in a little closer and saw the guy slip an arm around Uzu's shoulders and felt torn between ripping his arm off and whimpering. God he was pathetic for not killing the shit head already when his predatory instincts were demanding blood, but if he did Uzu would see her neighbor, the once kind man who used to babysit her and help her with her homework as nothing but a killer.

And he couldn't have that. He didn't want that. But still...

That should be him walking with her dammit!

_So what are you going to do about it?_ His mind whispered curiously. He felt his vicious nature rise and could barely supress the growl that rose in his throat as he saw the young man lean in and pucker up. He took off at a dead run.

His long legs eating up the space between where he was and where the couple was and he quickly put a hand over the guy's nose and mouth and pushed him back as he looked down at Uzu and gave a strained smile and said, "Uzu! How nice to see you walking alone out at this time of night-" The guy made a muffled yelping sound as Kakashi pushed him back and down, putting him in a sort of bent over backwards position as he flailed his arms around. "How about I walk you home? Ya know, since it's dangerous and stuff."

The guy flailed around a little more as Uzu gaped up at Kakashi then looked down at her date. "T-That's sweet of you Kakashi-san but..." Was he sufocating her date? "Is he dying?" She voiced aloud as she pointed down at the guy Kakashi had been trying to eliminate. Kakashi looked down at the guy to see if he was still conscious and let his eyes glow a feral red as he said.

"No. He's not dying." As he thought; _Not yet anyways. _


End file.
